Too Late
by MibuWolf
Summary: Alternate ending to Kitsune's Confession. Please read above mentioned story to fully understand... Megumi finally realises what she feels for Sanosuke but it's now too late.


Author's Note: Me being an opponent of clichés and all, I just had to do this. Please withhold all rotten vegetables and whip out those tissues…

Too Late

For many days, Megumi had cried and cried for his death.

Now, she felt numb.

It wasn't as if it were the first time she would lose a close one. The same thing had happened to her family in Aizu. She had watched her one and only home burn down to smoke and ashes, just as she had watch Sanosuke turn for the worse…

Until the embers at long last died, as did his heart.

The one known as Zanza was no more. He was broken, just like the weapon he was so famed at wielding.

And so was her heart.

…

The lady doctor stole a peek around the corner, then hurried into the room so that no one could see her.

Running was easy… going into that room wasn't.

At first she dashed in, escaping the sharp eyes of another passer-by. Then, as she took in her surroundings and realised with a hollow pang what had taken place in here, her almond brown eyes softened and her crimson lips quivered just a little.

Walking slowly, step by step, toward the empty bed with the clean white linen bedsheet spread over it. Reaching out, she allowed her slender fingers to brush it, then quickly withdrew.

Just as she had when she first made contact with Sanosuke.

The last time Megumi ever saw Sanosuke alive, before dashing out to run an errand for Dr Gensai.

_I shouldn't have left him alone…Maybe I could've been there and helped save him._

_But I came back… too late._

_Just after…_

_After…_

…

That night, when Sanosuke got bashed up for her. If she had told him, maybe he wouldn't have been out so late at night. He could've been with her, not six feet under.

_Damnit!_ For the first time ever in her life, the normally gentle lady doctor swore in a way that would have made the former Zanza proud of her. _Why didn't I tell him? I could've spilled it out, but instead I just sat and waited till the eleventh hour!_

_Sanosuke… I'm so sorry… Gomen Nasai. _

_But I bet it's far too late for me to be sorry._

_No it's not… _said a distant voice.

_Not too late? For what? To catch a free meal? _Megumi asked cycnically, silently, then frowned, puzzled. For some strange reason, she'd just brought up his main "past time".

_To say goodbye. _

Megumi looked sharply around her. Who said that? Where… where was that voice?

_Where are you now Sanosuke? Aren't you running a little late to get to the other side?_

The lady doctor felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

_Right here with you…_

_I am waiting…_

Just then, she noticed that her cheek was suddenly dry, as if someone had just dried it for her.

He was there. And she had to go see him.

For the last time.

Before it was too late again.

_You're right. I'd better hurry then. _

_I will be waiting. Don't be late._

…

The sun shone weakly through the slight drizzle that beat down upon the earth.

For one who was notorious for being paid to fight others, he sure had many… relations. From the time when they left to the time they arrived at the burial site, scores of people turned up, from Katsu who gazed somberly upon the scene, his lips curled slightly upwards as he recalled their childhood days, to Tae, who lingered for quite a while, as if reminiscing the tab he still owed her.

"You think she's gonna turn up?" Yahiko asked Kaoru, who was wearing a grey silk kimono in line with the serious mood of the… occasion. Even Kenshin shed his usual red gi and had donned a dark black one in honour of his ally.

Kaoru looked around. Truth be told, she _was_ starting to have doubts about Megumi's appearance.

"I'm sure she'll come," she assured her student, who nodded.

"Kaoru."

"Megumi-san!" Kaoru called out, surprised at her arrival. She had not expected her to even turn up.

"Yahiko, I need a private word with Kaoru," said the lady doctor. "Now."

Puzzled, he shrugged. "Okay…" he began hesitantly. "All of a sudden you show up and start nagging like an old ha0"

He stopped short of finishing his sentence and mumbled about having to speak to Kenshin, and then ran off.

…

Kaoru and Megumi headed to a secluded spot under the sakura trees.

Kaoru recalled the last time they had spoken like this; it was right after Kenshin's encounter with Shishi-o Makoto and his men… the last time they had spoken, Megumi had informed her of…

A possible death.

Now, death had really taken place.

Megumi paused and leaned against the trunk of the sakura tree, not really sure of what to say. A few awkward moments passed by the two women until-

"He never really gave up did he?" Kaoru commented softly, almost like a whisper.

"No, he didn't," Megumi stuttered.

"Well I guess you can say that he lived his life to the fullest, even though… it was…" she broke off abruptly, not really knowing how to continue.

"Short." Megumi finished. It was sad to even think about it, but it was true.

"Kaoru, I want you to listen to me." She spoke suddenly.

"Huh?" the younger kendo teacher was confused.

"I want you to know that… I never got the chance to tell him what I really thought of him. And now… it's too late to tell it to him face-to-face. But you… you still have the chance to tell that egg head of a Ken-san. Last time he left for Kyoto and returned barely alive, but he still woke up and now… You have to promise me that you will tell him you true feelings Kaoru. Even though Sanosuke and I don't have that chance anymore… you still can tell Ken-san. Don't let that chance slip by because you mau never get to do so again."

"Do you understand?"

"H-Hai," Kaoru nodded.

"By the way, I heard that Sanosuke has his own family somewhere in another part of Japan. Are they coming?"

"Uh… we've tried to contact them, but we only managed to get word that they will be arriving tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night sounds fine… it may not be too late yet…" Megumi murmured to herself.

They still could be here in time. He would be waiting.

_I'm glad you made it. _

_So am I. _

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Kaoru approach Kenshin and whisper something into his ear. The two of them then headed somewhere else.

Maybe there still was time for them.

Perhaps, this time, it might not be too late.

OWARI

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: neee… it's done now… and that's it for Kitsune's Confessions… for now… hope that you will review and tell me what you think…

I will be starting a whole new fic on Sanosuke and Megumi and it will be up shortly.

Oh well… see ya then. mC.


End file.
